


English

by Browniesarethebest



Series: Reverse Batfamily [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Tim just wants to help, Tumblr Prompt, reverse batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browniesarethebest/pseuds/Browniesarethebest
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: I’m not sure if you’re still doing requests for your reverse batfam fic, but if you are could you please do another of Dick struggling with language please? Thanks for your time x





	English

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm working on my de-age fic if you're reading that. I'm almost done with it so hopefully it will be up in the next few days.

Everyone was a little unnerved by how silent Dick was when he first moved into the Manor.

Sometimes, they would try to talk to him. Dick would always balk and stammer. He’d get a few words out before bursting into tears and running away. None of them were sure why. Dick acted fine when they weren’t asking him questions or trying to get him to talk to them. He would smile shyly as the others interacted at meals or in the living room.

With memories of  _that_  night still reeling in his mind, Tim approached the boy’s room. He wanted to do something for Dick—get the boy to open up. Everyone had tried, obviously, but nothing was working. Tim was determined though.

Tim knocked on the door.

“Yes.” Tim entered the room and found Dick on his bed clutching his stuffed animal and a picture book. Tim smiled softly.

“Hey. How are you doing?”

Dick stared at him with wide, scared eyes. His eyes darted up for a moment, thinking. “…Good.”

Tim walked over to the bed but hesitated before sitting. “Can I sit next to you?”

Dick tensed, staring at Tim with a fearful confusion. “I…” He made to jump off the bed—probably run out of the room—but Tim held out his hands.

“Wait!” Dick froze, his arms jerking as if to cover his face. Tim’s heart broke. He could only imagine why he reacted that way. “Shi—Shoot. I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please don’t be scared.” Tim really needed to learn to be better with kids. His only real experience was with Jason, and he wasn’t the best example.

Dick watched Tim warily, body tensed and ready to run. Running never helped at juvy—he actually got in  _more_ trouble when he did—but he couldn’t help it. Besides, he has yet to actually be hurt when he ran here.

“Dick, why do you run when we talk to you? I swear I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to know why.”

Dick hesitated, staring down at his lap. He trembled, his lip wobbling as tears gathered in his eyes. He spoke so quietly that Tim almost didn’t catch it. “Speak bad.”

Tim furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Dick bit his lip and played with the hem of his shirt. “I no speak English good.” Dick paused, his facing scrunching in concentration. “Um…guards no like Romani.” Dick sniffled and rubbed at his nose. The memories of staying in that horrible place were coming back with a vengeance. “Guards hurt when I speak Romani.”

Tim clenched his fists. He had already been angry at the state Dick had been in when he had first arrived at the Manor, but now? He was  _livid_. He knew that Gotham was a corrupt place—especially the criminal justice system—but to treat a boy who had just lost his family like that? It was fucked up.

Slowly, making sure that Dick could see his hands, Tim gently set his hand on Dick’s shoulder. The boy stiffened but didn’t move. “Dick, I promise you that no one here will ever hurt you, whether you speak Romani or not.” He hesitated. “And if you want, I can teach you English.”

Dick stared at Tim with wide eyes, surprised. “You teach?”

Tim nodded. “You’re going to have to learn English, and I don’t mind teaching you. I’m sure the others would be willing to help sometimes too.”

Dick’s lip wobbled for a moment before he sprung forward, wrapping his arms around Tim’s waist. Tim could feel Dick trembling, his breath hitching as he cried softly. His shirt was getting wet, and he felt a little awkward as he patted the boy’s back, but he didn’t care.

“Thank…you.”

It was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts or suggestions at browniesarethebest.tumblr.com


End file.
